Problem: Evaluate $\left\lceil\sqrt{2}\,\right\rceil+\left\lceil\sqrt{22}\,\right\rceil+\left\lceil\sqrt{222}\,\right\rceil$.
Since the following inequalities are true, \[\sqrt{1}<\sqrt{2}<\sqrt{4} \Rightarrow 1<\sqrt{2}<2\]\[\sqrt{16}<\sqrt{22}<\sqrt{25} \Rightarrow 4<\sqrt{22}<5\]\[\sqrt{196}<\sqrt{222}<\sqrt{225} \Rightarrow 14<\sqrt{222}<15\]the smallest integer greater than $\sqrt{2}$ is $2$, the smallest integer greater than $\sqrt{22}$ is $5$, and the smallest integer greater than $\sqrt{222}$ is $15$. Therefore, $2+5+15=\boxed{22}$.